I Love You Preppy
by TheOneAndOnlyEms19
Summary: Santana Lopez lives on the East side of town. She is used to no money but when her dad's rich friend gets her into a rich school, she is suddenly surrounded by money.. well people with money. She decides she doesn't like Brittany but what happens when she starts to fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your

Sorry if this fanfic is bad! Its my first story and I thought I would give it a try :)

Chapter One- Santana Lopez

I'm Santana Lopez. I'm seventeen years old and I live on the East Side of town. I was born on the East Side so that meant growing up learning how to steal cars, pick locks and how to graffiti walls instead of playing with Barbie dolls in my free time. I live with my mum, dad and younger brother Antonio. My mum works at the local diner and my dad works in his own auto shop. The jobs they have barely provide us with dinner everyday but we manage. Antonio is only nine years old but he already understands that we don't all get what we want in life. I would do anything to provide Antonio with a better life and future but its hard when we haven't got money. My family has been through many problems with money and lifestyle but I still love my life. As long as I have my friends and family then I'm okay.

"Wake up Santanita. Get your brother breakfast and then head to school." Dad ordered me from the doorway of my bedroom.

I groaned in dread at the thought of the first day of my junior year. Dad's rich friend owns a high school called WilliamMcKinleyHigh school. My parents are making me attend that school this year because I get in for free. All the students at the school are just stupid preppies.

I dragged myself out of bed and shuffled tiredly into the kitchen. Antonio was bouncing a worn out basketball in our small lounge room. I looked through the empty cupboards for something to feed him but there wasn't much. The only things in the cupboard were a box of Rice Bubbles, a tin of biscuits and a can of spaghetti.

"What do you want to eat little man?" I asked Antonio, gesturing to the limited food in the open cupboard. He looked over and pointed to the Rice Bubbles. "Rice Bubbles it is."

I took the almost empty cereal box out of the cupboard and poured some into a bowl. I opened the fridge to get some milk, only to discover we had none. I sighed sadly and closed the fridge once again.

"No milk?" Antonio asked innocently as he threw the basketball outside into our non-existent backyard.

"Sorry little man."

"Its okay. It tastes good either way."

He grabbed his bowl of cereal with a quick thank you. I handed him a spoon and kissed him on the forehead before going back to my room to get ready for school. I took a quick shower to wake myself up and then started getting dressed for school. Luckily, there is no uniform at this school so I can wear whatever I wanted. I put on dark blue ripped skinny jeans, a white tank top, my black combat boots and my infamous black leather jacket. Leaving my hair down in its natural curls, I put on a light coat of make up on.

When I finished getting ready for school, I checked myself out in the mirror. I smirked at my good looks. Thank God my parents were good looking! I have smooth caramel skin, dimples, full plump lips, chocolate brown eyes and jet black hair that falls past my shoulders in soft, loose curls. I also have a smoking hot body with a full chest, toned abs and long legs despite my height. Yep, I was like sex on legs. Be jealous people.

I grabbed my bag and went back to the kitchen. Mum, dad and Antonio were eating their milk-less cereal at the kitchen table happily. I ruffled Antonio's messy hair before kissing my parents on the cheek.

"Bye guys. Love you." I muttered and left the house hesitantly, not looking forward to my first day at my new school.


	2. Chapter 2- Best Friends

Chapter Two- Best friends

**I don't own glee or the glee characters. If I did Santana and Brittany would already have a lot of hot babies and they would be endgame! **

After the annoyingly enthusiastic principal, also known as my dad's stupid rich friend, talked to me about the rules of the school and what is expected of me at this dumb ass school, he let me go to my first class. Right before I was about to leave the office he stopped me.

"My daughters attend this school too. Brianna is a sophomore and Brittany is a junior like you." Principal Pierce told me excitedly.

I gave him a fake smile before making my way out into the crowded hallway. Students were buzzing around in excitement which made me sick in my stomach. They didn't have to worry about whether or not dinner was going to be provided tonight or if you were going to freeze their tits off at night because they all had money, a lot of it. I made me want to hit each and every one of them especially a particular short girl with a massive nose. She was talking non-stop to a tall awkward guy and a boy who probably could have dressed like lady gaga and people would think that was normal for him.

"Hey." Some one tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and was met with emerald eyes. "I'm Kassi" She winked at me. She had light brown hair and slightly tanned skin to go with her hot body.

"Santana" I said with a crooked smile, making her blush.

Kassi was about to say something but she was cut off by a girl with dirty blonde locks, light blue eyes and pale skin.

"Hey. I'm Brianna. My dad said I have to say hi to you because apparently were family friends." Brianna rolled her eyes which made me chuckle softly.

"I'm Santana. Welcome to the family shortie." I teased her causing her to glare at me playfully.

Kassi cleared her throat awkwardly, feeling left out. Brianna glared at her and stuck up her middle finger.

"Go hang out with your slutty cheerleader friends" Brianna spat, clearly the two had a problem with each other.

"Your sister is the head cheerleader and you're a cheerleader too so I don't know what your trying to prove here?"

"Everyone knows you're an easy lay. Don't bring my sister into this conversation or else she will find out what you have been saying to me and your sorry ass will be off the team"

Before Kassi could say something else that she would regret, I dragged her away. She protested first but soon let me pull her away and into the girl's bathroom.

xxxxxx

I turned up late to my dance class because Kassi and I were caught up in the bathroom. It turns out that she isn't the straightest girl in the school; well that's what I gathered from the noises she was making as I fucked her in a stall. I'm a lesbian and I'm not ashamed of it. I came out to my parents when I was thirteen. I thought they were going to be angry at me but it turns out they already knew and they were just waiting until I told them. They have been very understanding and I think it is good that Antonio knew at such a young age because he should understand it doesn't matter what gender you love, as long as you're happy.

"Sorry were late." Kassi apologized, flustered.

"It's alright girls. Try to be on time next time though. Do whatever you girls want because it's a free lesson. I can't be bothered trying to teach teens today." The blonde teacher said, bored.

Kassi walked over to her friends while I stood next to the teacher awkwardly. I didn't know anyone but Kassi in this class but I recognized a couple of faces. There was lady gaga and dwarf but I didn't really want to talk to them losers.

"What's up sweet cheeks? Your new right?" The teacher asked as she flicked through a magazine.

"Yeah. I don't know any of these kids but then again I don't really want to know them either." I muttered, scanning all the students in the class.

"They are a good bunch of kids. They can get pretty annoying most times though." She rolled her eyes and then added, "Oh, and I'm Holly by the way."

"I'm Santana Lopez. You don't act like a normal teacher you know?"

"Yup."

Kassi waved me over so I went over and sat with her and her friends. There was a tall Asian boy, a girl with a big nose and a boy with creepy smile.

"I'm Mike Chang. This is Sugar Motta and Sebastian Smythe. I guess you already know Kassi." The tall Asian, Mike, introduced.

"I'm Santana Lopez."

"Apparently, your friends with Britt and Brianna." Sugar said with wide eyes. I sent her a confused look.

"I know Brianna but not Brittany."

"That's her over there." Sugar pointed to a tall blonde girl with unique but beautiful blue eyes, golden locks, thin pink kissable lips and milky skin and legs that seem to go on for days. She was wearing a cheerleading outfit like Kassi, Sugar and Brianna. She was the head cheerleader which meant she was probably bitchy, stuck up and the only thing she cares about would be popularity and reputation.

"I don't want to know her so she can go fuck herself if she thinks I'm going to be friends wit her."

"She is really nice." Sugar said dreamily.

"And pretty!" Mike butted in.

"And a good dancer." Sebastian added with a chuckle.

"She's okay I guess." Kassi shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at them and looked back over to Brittany to find that she was already looking at me. Blue eyes locked with my own brown eyes and I instantly felt tingles shoot through my body. A light pink spread across her cheeks and if I wasn't Hispanic I wouldn't looked the same right now. What is wrong with me? I've never blushed because of a girl, that's what their exposed to do! I don't know what's happening, but I don't like it.

xxxxxx

At lunch, I met up with Puck, Quinn, Sam and Zoey at the front of the school. Zoey is Puck's little sister. She is sixteen years old. We had lunch together and I finally felt like I fit in again unlike I did in the stupid school. Puck, Quinn and Sam are my best friends. I still remember how I met each one of them and how we became best friends.

I met Puck at the Park. He was such a dick knob but somehow we ended up befriending each other.

*_flashback to three year old Santana*_

_Why is that dumb boy on my swing? I clearly remember carving S.L into the wooden seat so people know that its mine. Why has he got a dead squirrel on his head?_

_"Hey! Get off my swing!" I stormed up to him._

_He stopped swinging and gave me a glare._

_"It's not yours. Just get lost and let me swing. You're a girl, your expose to play inside with little dolls not on the playground cause you are scared of getting dirty."_

_I sent him a glare that could kill before walking closer to him. Before he knew what was happening, I grabbed the dead squirrel and pulled his face forward and kneed him in the forehead and then threw him on the ground._

_I hopped onto my swing and started swinging while I watched him cry. After a few minutes I finally stopped swinging and walked up to him. I kicked him softly in the arm which made him look up at me._

_"Could you stop crying? It's annoying." I asked innocently._

_I helped him up because I felt sorry for him which made him smile at me._

_"I'm Noah Puckerman but everyone calls me Puck."_

_"I'm Santana Lopez but everyone calls me S."_

_There was an awkward silence between us before Puck perked up. I eyed him curiously as he looked at me with a bright smile._

_"Wanna be my best friend? Your badass and I am too. It makes sense." Puck shrugged._

_"Okay. I'll race you to the ice-cream shop?"_

_"You're on."_

_He pushed me back so I lost my footing and started running as fast as he could. I watched him run with a pout._

_This was the day I became best friends with the douche bag and I surprisingly don't regret it._

_ *end of Flashback*_

I met Quinn in middle school. Her name was Lucy and Puck and I loved to pick on her to get her attention. We both had a crush on her.

_ *flashback to thirteen year old Santana*_

_Puck and I ran through the school hallways chasing after Lucy Fabray. She used to be really chubby and she was not the prettiest kid but now she has suddenly come back to school smoking hot. She even changed her name to Quinn. Ever since the first day of middle school Puck and I have been head over heels for her but we showed our affections in a weird way._

_"Get away!" Quinn squealed as we cornered her._

_"What's wrong Luce?" Puck asked in mock concern._

_"Stay back! I-I got pepper s-spray."_

_"Is that a threat Quinnie?" I said with a smirk._

_"Yes." She stated, her voice wavering._

_Puck kicked open a locker to his right as I grabbed Quinn. She screamed loudly but no one could hear her because everyone was in class. I shoved her into a locker and closed it behind, locking it. Puck and I walked away chuckling, proud of ourselves._

_xxxxxx_

_At lunch, an angry Quinn stormed up to Puck and I with a furious look on her face. We looked at her in shock because she had never fought back against us. We backed up a few steps as she got closer._

_"Dickheads!" she spat angrily._

_Seconds later I felt a sharp sting on my left cheek which had me whimpering in pain. I looked to my left to see Puck cradling his cheek as tears fell down his cheek. Pussy._

_"I'm impressed Fabray. You make Puckerman cry. Maybe you're not so bad after all." I said, impressed which made her smile proudly and Puck to glare at her. "Come sit with us." I offered. She nodded quickly, following us to our table. Most people would think that would be a weird way to become best friends but I guess it always worked that way with us._

_*end of flashback*_

At the start of high school we met Sam. He was an outsider with no friends at all because he liked to sing. He got bullied constantly because of his passion. We felt sorry for him so one day we decided to give this kid a chance.

_*flashback to fifteen year old Santana*_

_Sam sat on the floor with his back against the lockers. He was at his breaking point, everyone knew that. He looked so weak and destroyed. Puck, Quinn and I were all awesome singers but we have never told anyone but each other. My school didn't care if you were talented or smart; they cared about how many laws you have broken or how many houses you broke into._

_"Sam." Quinn cooed, kneeling down next to him. I was always jealous of her caring nature. _

_"Your not gonna hit me right?" He whimpered and curled up into a ball._

_Puck and I were trying not to laugh and yell out how much of a pussy he was being. Quinn gave us a glare and tried to calm him down._

_"Dude, we want to be your friend… I guess. Come hang out with us. If anyone touches you they are gonna regret it." Puck told Sam, trying to act all tough._

_It seemed to make Sam perk up at the chance of having friends. He was honestly a good kid but I could never say that out loud. _

_"Really?" Sam asked, hope laced in his voice._

_"Yeah were serious. Now get your ass up off the ground before I change my mind." I ordered him._

_He jumped up and hugged me which made me cringe before walking away with a bounce in his step._

_"Weird kid." I muttered. Quinn and Puck nodded in agreement._

_*end of flashback.* _

**Author's note**

**I'm not sure if this chapter is any good but I felt like I needed to tell you guys how they all met before continuing with the story. Sorry for any mistakes xx**

**-Em**


	3. Chapter 3- Fabrays

Chapter Three- Fabrays

**Still don't own glee or the glee characters…**

Quinn sat at her bed flicking through magazines and texting. I was bored out of my mind. Quinn didn't seem to notice my existence today because she was too caught up with texting. She wouldn't tell me who she was texting but she was blushing at each one so I figured it was Puck. They have been acting really close lately and they have been spending more time then usual with each other, sometimes even without Sam and I. It was really annoying me because I don't know they don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on between them. Anyone could see they have a thing for each other and you couldn't cut the sexual tension with a steak knife. Seriously, one more text and I'm going to s-

"QUINN! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TEXTING!?" I yelled loudly when I heard her phone beep AGAIN.

Quinn squealed in shock and fell off her bed, dropping her phone along the way. I picked it up and unlocked her phone. Text messages from Puck asking questions like 'what panties are you wearing right now?' showed up. My eyes widened at the response and it was my turn to squeal. I threw the phone at the wall and it smashed into pieces from the impact. Our heavy breathing was the only thing that filled the room as I stared at the shattered phone. I cautiously looked at Quinn to see she was already glaring at me.

"Run." She breathed quietly.

As soon as the words left her mouth, I was out of the bedroom. Quinn chased me around the whole house as I screamed in panic.

"Hey Q, Maybe you should get some panties on before you run any further." I giggled hysterically as I jumped over her couch. She gasped loudly causing me to giggle even more. I saw Judy, Quinn's mum, in the doorway looking at us confused. I quickly hid behind her knowing Quinn wouldn't knock over her mum just to get to me. "Tell your daughter to put some panties on before she stains her pants. Oh and Apparently Pucks jerking off right now." I laughed loudly.

"Santana!" both the Fabrays shouted in embarrassment.

"I read her messages Judy. Maybe you should take her phone off her foreveeerrr." I teased Quinn. She was blushing a deep red.

"I don't have a phone, bitch. You freaking shattered it."

Woops.

"Sorry Q but that was so disgusting. I can't believe you didn't tell me you and Puck were getting it on." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

Quinn sent me a warning look before subtly tilting her head towards her confused mum. Judy doesn't really care what Quinn does in her free time but hearing about Quinn's love life just made her really grossed out. She doesn't want to know about Quinn's next sex victim especially with how religious they are.

"So Luce, you gonna put some panties on or not?" I asked Quinn after an awkward silence.

"Ew. Go upstairs girls!" Judy grimaced.

I ran back upstairs, Quinn following closely behind me.

xxxxxx

"Quinn, turn it off." I whined as she put on another cheesy chick flick. I was hanging up side down on her couch trying to look interested but she knows how much I hate chick flicks. "Can't we watch a scary movie?"

"No we can't because I don't like them. You teased me before and you broke my phone so think of this as karma. Karma's a bitch."

"No, you are."

Quinn glared at me before grabbing my phone from my jean pocket. I looked at her confused as she texted furiously. After a few minutes, she handed my phone back to me with a bored look on her face before starting the movie.

"What did you do?" I asked her curiously.

"Sam is going to come over to keep you occupied because you're acting like a two year old."

"Four year old."

Before Quinn could respond there was a knock on the door. That was quick. Did he sprint over or something? I rolled off the couch and ended up face planting the floor. I groaned in pain while Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"I'll get it." Quinn sighed before getting up and answering the door.

I army crawled to the door behind Quinn. Yes, we are a weird bunch of kids. Quinn opened the door to reveal Sam standing there panting. I guess he did sprint over since his house is just down the street.

"Hey trouty mouth." My voice was muffled by the floor as I lay face down.

"Uh, hey S." I heard the confused tone in his voice before two strong hands were picking me up and hauling me over their shoulder. I squealed in surprised at the action and started kicking and squealing. "You don't look very badass right now."

"Shut up froggy lips and let me down!"

He finally set me down and we all walked back to the couch and sat down. Sam and I always goofed around and same with Puck. Quinn was the only normal one in the group. She called herself the mature one or the adult in the group but we all knew she could be as goofy as us she just decides not to.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Sam asked us.

"I have to. Dad will kill me if I don't turn up everyday for at least the first week." I sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah I'm going because I actually plan on graduating from school unlike most of the student body." Quinn told us matter-of-factly.

School went pretty good today, better than I expected. I've only met a couple of people but I'm aiming to make some sort of label for myself to stay on top. I can't let the Ice Queen get all the attention. Im going to make her life a living hell.

"What are you planning S?" Quinn asked me curiously, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked at her with a confused face which made her chuckle. "You have a smirk on and an evil glint in your eye. I'm your best friend, I know when your planning something."

"I'm planning nothing but I do have to get home before dark to look after Antonio. Bye kiddies." I said and kiss them on the cheek before leaving.

I didn't lie. Not really. I really do have to go home to look after Antonio but I could come home after dark. I just wanted to go home to plan all the pranks I'm going to use on Brittany. She won't know what hit her.

**Author's note:**

**No Brittana in this chapter but I personally love Quinn and Santana's relationship.**

**I promise next chapter there will be more Brittany and Santana in it!**

**-Em**


	4. Chapter 4- Pranks

Chapter Four-Pranks

I've been at school since six o'clock planting pranks all over the school. Brittany will die of embarrassment and humiliation when the pranks happen to her and maybe she will get a taste of what it feels like to not get everything she wants. I know its only my second day at this school and I have never even talked to her but shes just like every other preppy in this school… right?

"Lopez." Someone with a manly voice called my name.

I turned around to see a bulky woman with short brown hair. She was wearing a red t-shirt, black shorts, ridiculous black knee high socks and white runners. I could've mistaken her as a man if it wasn't for the red lipstick she was sporting and of course, the boobs.

"That's me." I stated confidently as I walked up to her.

"I'm Bieste, Coach Bieste."

"And I'm not in a James Bond movie and neither are you so don't introduce yourself like that. Anyway, what can I do for you she-hulk?" I asked her boredly.

Suddenly, a man with a butt-chin and a girl with tracksuits walked up to us. The girl in the tracksuits smiled evilly at me whilst the guy with the butt-chin looked at me with a disapproving look.

"That was really rude Santana. Calling teachers mean names aren't the most respectable thing to do on your second day at this school." Butt-chin guy said.

"Listen up Butt-chin, mind your own business. Speaking of mean, I feel like your being mean to me by showing off your ugly vests around the school. How am I supposed to concentrate in school if I can only think of how horrible those vests are?" I shuddered when I said the last part. Coach Bieste and Butt-chin looked at me in shock while Track-suit lady looked at me with a grin.

"I absolutely agree with Mexican here. I'm Sue Sylvester, coach of the cheerios. You should try out. We need some fierceness on the team." Sue suggested with a grin.

"Sue!" Coach Bieste and Butt-chin gasped as Sue agreed with me.

I roll my eyes at them as I walk away slowly. They don't seem to notice me sneaking off because they are currently fighting with each other. As I walked away, a women with bright orange hair and wide eyes ran past me and towards them to calm the trio down. Is everyone at this school so dramatic?

The school bell rang when I reached my locker. I didn't notice everyone around me in the hallway until now. My eyes instantly flew towards Brittany's locker. She was unlocking her locker as she talked with the dwarf. As soon as she opened her locker, dirt exploded out and all over her. She screamed so loudly that people near her almost dropped to floor in panic. The four teachers that were fighting ran over to Brittany to help her.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Brianna appeared out of nowhere, as she usually does.

"Yep. Don't you dare tell your sister though. Let me have some fun watching your sister suffer." I sent her a warning glare. She held her hands up in surrender before walking off with a smile on her face.

After looking at Brittany and the dwarf one more time, I grabbed my books from my locker before going to my first class.

xxxxxx

I sat in Spanish at the desk in the corner of the last row as Mr. Shuster, previously known as Butt-chin, droned on about Spanish culture. I know that he has absolute no clue about what he was talking about but he teaches the language so confidently. Brittany should be in gym right now where she would've already found another one of my pranks. I had put brown food coloring all over her clothes so it looked like shit and I also drew dicks on her t-shirt.

"Rumor has it, Santana Lopez put the dirt in Brittany's locker. She has some nerve going against someone that is on top of the food chain. Stupid girl." A redhead girl whispered to her friend that shared the desk with her. She was a pretty crappy whisperer.

I kicked the back of her chair roughly causing her to fly forward, smashing her face into her desk. The class laughed at her while I just smirked. She turned to me with tear filled eyes. Blood was pouring out of her nose and her eye was already showing signs of bruising. I smiled innocently at her.

"What is going on over here!?" ran over to us.

"Nothing, sir." I reply as innocently as I could.

"She kicked my chair forward." The redhead sobbed. Her friend that she was previously whispering to nodded, confirming it as the truth.

I sighed loudly when pointed to the door, gesturing for me to wait for him outside. I dragged myself out of my seat and grabbed my books before walking out of the door. As I waited in the hallway, I saw Brittany standing outside of the gym doors with Coach Bieste crying. He uniform looked worse than what I saw before when I was doing the prank which made me chuckle. They both looked at me when they heard my chuckle and headed over to me.

"I bet you think this is funny Lopez. We all know this is your doings." Coach Bieste barked. I clutched my chest, pretending to be hurt by the accusation.

"You have no proof she-hulk. Do you have a problem with me or something?" I asked her, trying to make her feel guilty.

Before coach Bieste could respond, joined us in the hallways. He looked at coach and Brittany in shock, not expecting to see the two there but said a polite hello anyway.

"Santana, you can't just go hurting people that talk about you. I think you need a meeting with the principal." told me sternly, focusing all his attention on me. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him angrily. Of course he believes everything anyone else says but not my side of the story, not that it's untrue. "Look Santana, I know this school is different from your old school and this is probably normal for people like you but its not okay to do it at this school."

"People like me? I'm not some freak or creature; I'm a fucking normal person just like you fucking pathetic excuses of human beings. You preppies are all fucking the same." I yell at him, making his and the two girls eyes widen in fear and shock. I go to walk away but coach Bieste grabs my leather jacket collar roughly, effectively pulling me back to them.

"Not so fast, kid. You're coming to the principal's office with us. We will check the security footage to see if it was you that planted these stupid pranks on Britt. Britt, you can go have a shower and get cleaned up." Coach Bieste said before pulling me roughly to the principal's office with following behind us.

I was pushed into the principal's office roughly by Coach Bieste and almost lost my footing. Principal Pierce looked at the two teachers and I in confusion.

"Is there a problem?" Principal Pierce asked us.

"Santana has given a girl in my class a blood nose and a bruised eye by kicking her chair forward because the girl was talking about her." informed the principal making me roll my eyes.

"She has also been pranking Brittany. Her locker was filled with dirt and her sports uniform was dyed brown. There was also drawings of…penises… drawn on Britt's sports t-shirt." Coach Bieste added.

I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted. Great, I'm already going to be expelled from this school. Pranking Brittany wasn't the smartest choice I've ever made because she is the Principal's daughter. Uh-oh.

"I will check the security footage for evidence that it was you but the other situation I have no choice but to suspend or expel you." Principal Pierce exclaimed with sad eyes.

I felt my heart sink but I didn't show it on the outside. My parents would be furious. I would have to go back to my old school where they will have to pay to get me back in with the money they don't even have.

"There is no need to expel Santana. That is a bit harsh for what she did. Maybe there is another option?" suggested, finally feeling sorry for me.

"Yeah, Will is right. I'm sure Britt wouldn't want Santana to get kicked out of the school because of two little pranks." Coach Bieste agreed. Clearly, she doesn't know about the slime coming out of the shower heads in the girls locker room yet. At least Brittany is going to get a slime facial before I get kicked out of the school.

"What do you suggest then?" Principal Pierce quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Glee Club. Let her join glee club. New Directions is all about family and being able to fit in and I don't think she feels like she fits in here." told the principal with an excited expression.

"Brittany and Brianna are in Glee Club so I don't think that is the best idea." Principal Pierce said hesitantly.

"That's perfect then! Maybe they could get along. Plus, I will be there so I won't let them get into any fights or anything and Coach Bieste will keep an eye on Santana in the halls."

"Do I get a say in any of this?" I muttered.

"NO." The three adults said in unison.

"It's settled then. Your first glee practice will be tomorrow after school." Principal Pierce stated firmly making me groan.

Glee Club will be the death of me.

**Author's note:**

**I'm not sure how good this chapter is but hopefully it's alright! Reviews would be good so I could see what you guys think of my story and if you think I should continue it? **

**Thanks for reading! (:**

**-Em**


	5. Chapter 5- Hobo Alert!

Chapter Five- Hobo Alert!

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry about last chapter if the last bit didn't really make sense to you. I had written the teachers name but for some reason it wouldn't show it. I even tried deleting the chapter and posting it again but it wouldn't show the name. I hope the name works this chapter but I've tried not to use the name too much. Enjoy (:**

I walked into glee club with my guard up high. Today at school I have been getting death glares from Brittany every time I see her so spending more time with her after school was not at the top of my list of 'Things I would rather be doing now'. Dwarf, Frankenteen and Lady Gaga were in this group as well as my new friends Sugar, Mike, Sebastian and Kassi. Brittany looked at me cautiously at me from her seat in the front row whilst Brianna stared at me intently, like I was going to pounce on her big sister at any second.

Shuester greeted me with a creepy smile and clapped his hands together excitedly, getting the club's attention. I took a seat next to Sebastian at the back of the classroom and slumped in my chair.

"As you all know, Santana is the newest addition to our club. Everyone gets into the club but it still requires an audition. Have you got anything prepared for today? It doesn't have to be anything big." Shuester told me with a grin.

I nodded hesitantly before standing up and walking to the front of the room. Everyone was watching me intently, including Brittany.

I took a deep breath before walking over to the band and whispering my song to them. I returned to my spot at the front of everyone before starting to sing.

**He left no time to regret**

**Kept his lips wet**

**With his same old safe bet**

**Me and my head high**

**And my tears dry**

**Get on without my guy**

**And I tread a troubled track**

**My odds are stacked**

**I'll go back to black**

**We only said good-bye with words**

**I died a hundred times**

**You go back to her**

**And I go back to**

**I go back to us.**

I finished my last note before looking around. Everyone was staring at me with awe struck faces. I shifted my weight from foot to foot uncomfortably as the club sat there in silence.

Suddenly, Mike starts clapping. Everyone breaks out of their daze and joins in clapping, whooping and whistling. My face started to heat us in embarrassment so I quickly sat back down in my seat. Mike, Sugar and Sebastian looked at me with a proud smile which made me smile back weakly.

"I didn't know you had that killer voice stored inside that tiny body of yours Lopez. I'm impressed. Maybe you could outshine Rachel Berry and fucking hell that is hard work since she doesn't let anyone else have big solos." Sebastian chuckled while gesturing to the dwarf. So that's her name. It suits her.

"That is rude Sebastian. I outshine everyone in this club because I'm more talented than you all. If you can't handle that, don't complain to my friends about it." Berry told Sebastian with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hold up Hobbit! Just because were in the same club, which I was forced to be in by the way, I'm not your friend or even acquaintance. You can go to the teacher's lounge to get yourself some friends because that's apart of their job and no one at this school wants to be your friend. Everyone is probably afraid of you because you will either a) poke them in the eye with your huge ass nose or b) eat them because your mouth is so fucking big and it never closes." I spit venomously causing laughter from almost everyone.

"You don't belong in this club. You should just leave already instead of wasting your time here insulting us." Rachel spat back through her tears.

"Its fun insulting dwarfs. If you don't like it then I suggest you take your own advice and get out of here because that was only a and b. I still have the whole alphabet to go and I'm not sure will like anything I will say especially when I start describing your man-ish figure."

Rachel grabbed her bag before sprinting out of the room. Laughter was filling the room but as I looked around the teacher looked at me with a stern look but I don't care. Rachel was going to have to get used to me if I'm going to be forced to stay in this club.

I rolled my eyes at Brittany as she walked over to me. I couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked even if she looked angry. Loose hair fell in her face and I had to use all my self control to stop myself reaching out and tucking the hair behind her ear just to see if her hair feels as nice as it looks.

"What has Rachel ever done to you? I haven't done anything to you either but you target me too. You don't even know her or me. Did I do something bad to you that I didn't realize?" Brittany asked me quietly, trying to hold in her anger which made me smirk.

"So, The Ice Queen and her little troll are a team. That's one odd couple." I chuckled, ignoring her question. Brittany clenched her fists into tight balls before walking out the door as calmly as she could.

I stood up, bored and left the room. I could hear Sugar, Kassi, Mike and Sebastian following me because they were all chatting loudly. I walked through the parking lot and got into my car that I stole before driving out of the parking lot.

Mum and dad should be at work still but Antonio will be at home. I haven't seen him much since I started at this new school so I should probably hang out with him.

With new plans in my head, I headed towards my house. The house was all dark when I got home which was not very odd. We try to save as much of electricity as we can so we don't get an expensive power bill.

I walked into the house, locking the door behind just in case and made my way to Antonio's room. He was sitting on his bed and doing homework while music from a crappy radio played in the background. Antonio sung quietly to the song and I couldn't help but admire his young voice.

He finally looked up after a couple of minutes and a big smile spread across his face. He hopped up and hugged me tightly.

"Hey Toni." I laughed and hugged him back just as tight.

"I thought I was going to be alone tonight. Mami and papi told me that they will be back home tomorrow because they got more shifts." Antonio told me when we pulled apart.

I hate the thought of Antonio being all alone in a neighborhood like this. If something bad happened to Antonio I would never forgive myself.

"Do you want to go somewhere? There's plenty of time before mum and dad gets back and I've got a little cash I have saved up." I told Antonio. Lie. I stole the cash but he doesn't need to know that his big sister, who he looks up to, is a thief.

"Let's go to the park and get ice cream." Antonio responded eagerly, already pulling on his shoes and putting on a hoodie. He was wearing worn out jeans and under his hoodie he was wearing a singlet.

We left the house excited for our time to hang out together alone.

Antonio was sitting on the park bench next to me eating his chocolate ice cream. He looked really happy. I didn't buy any ice cream because I wanted to save some money for some dinner for us.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Antonio asked suddenly, finishing off the last bite of the ice cream cone.

"Sure but no going out of the park because you don't know who is hiding in the bushes on the streets. Make sure no hobos attack you." I told him playfully.

"Okay. I will count, you hide." Antonio stated excitedly, licking off some chocolate ice cream that was left on his fingers.

I stand up and run off towards some bushes while Antonio closed his eyes and starting counting. When I step behind a bush, a guy with old worn out clothes on let out a little gasp of fright at my sudden appearance. He had bottle of alcohol in his hands that he took small sips of.

"Hobo alert." I mutter under my breath before hesitantly sitting next to him. We stared at each other awkwardly and I almost barfed at the smell that was coming off him. "How the hell did you get some alcohol when you live behind a bush?" I ask in disbelief.

"Stole it. Doesn't everyone in this neighborhood steal anyway? Why is it different if a homeless guy does it?" He chuckled.

I was about to respond to him but Antonio burst through the bushes.

"Found you!" He squealed excitedly. He then looked to the smelly old guy next to me and scrunched up his nose at the smell. "I thought you were joking before."

"Nope. Lets go home Toni. It's getting dark and I'm sure this guy would wanna be left to find somewhere to sleep or something." I ushered Antonio out from behind the bushes and away from the homeless guy.

On the way home we stopped at McDonalds and used the last bit of stolen money on dinner. It wasn't a big dinner but it was enough. When we got home we fell into a deep sleep straight away. For the first time in a while we fell asleep with a full stomach.

**Review if you can! (:. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**-Em**


	6. Chapter 6- Cos

Chapter Six- Cos

I entered the school on Friday morning, eager to get the day done with quickly because it's finally the weekend tomorrow! Sugar ran up to me excitedly, nearly knocking me over which caused me to let some Spanish curses out.

"O.M.G! Are you coming to Hannah's sleepover tomorrow night? Nearly every girl in the school is invited, including Kurt Hummel of course. Please come! You can even bring some of your friends from your old school with you!" Sugar rambled quickly.

I stood there, confused, trying to process her words. Wait, nearly every girl in the school is going? SCORE!

"I'll be there. I can't pass an opportunity to sleep in a room filled with hot girls." I smirked. She gave me an uncomfortable smile at my response but then brushed it off, squealing loudly in my ear and hugging me tightly.

I peeled her off me before she went sprinting off, probably to find her next gossip victim.

"Santana!" Rachel sped walk up to me with a determined look on her face. 

Can't I go to my locker without getting harassed by a hobbit!? Apparently not.

"I wanted to talk to you about forgiving you for the mean things you said about me!" Rachel started but I quickly held up my hand to signal her to stop. I walked closer to her slowly making her start walking backwards until her back hit the lockers. I pushed my body up against her and she let out a gasp. "S-Santana, what a-are you doing?"

There was a crowd of on lookers starting to form around us. I smirked at Rachel before kissing her lightly on the lips before walking away leaving everyone in awe. Well, at least I basically outed myself in front of the whole school.

I only did it so she would be too scared to come up to me again with the fear of me kissing her again. I can't deny that I haven't imagined what it would be like to run my hand up, past those teasingly short mini skirt she wears but I still 100% think she is an annoying dwarf with an insanely big nose.

Brittany was looking at me with a shocked face. There was also a hint of something else. Was it jealously or was I just imagining things right now? Why the hell would Brittany Pierce, head cheerleader and Ice Queen, be jealous of what just happened?

She grabbed a still stunned Rachel and dragged her in the opposite direction of me. Did daddy's little girl have a crush on the dwarf? Definitely an odd couple but I could totally picture hobbit being all kinky and shit with another girl. For some reason, the thought of Brittany and Rachel made me sick and my heart clenched. What the hell is wrong with me?

I walked to my next class trying not to pay attention to all the stares I got. I should be used to the stares people gave me at this school by now. I was from the East Side and now they can add being a lesbian to the list of 'things we don't like about Santana Lopez'.

I shouldn't care one bit about the students in this school. I'm Santana fucking Lopez! People should cower in fear in my presence, not have the balls to gossip about me.

The day went by in a blur. Everyone in the school found out about me being lesbian and girls at the school looked at me different. Some looked at me in digust but some even looked at me with lust. It shocked me at first but then I thought, 'Who wouldn't a piece of this fine ass'?

Puck and I walked down the street to go meet up with the others. Puck had surprised me by coming to my school today to walk me home but I missed how we used to walk home from school together at my old school.

"Look who it is." Puck whispered, nudging me before quickly pulling me behind a car.

"Is that Cos?" I asked, my voice wavering when I said his name. Puck looked at me in concern before nodding. My breath hitched and I huddled further behind the car. This was going to turn out bad. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Puck stood up and started walking in the other direction we came from with me following closely behind.

Suddenly, a big hand wrapped around me mid section and hauled me back. I let out a gasp as I was hit into a solid chest and a hand clamped over my mouth. Puck turned around and his face turned furious.

"Get your fucking hands off her Cos or you will regret you were ever born." Puck growled, crouching down a bit to prepare himself for the attack that was soon to take place.

"What are you going to do about it Puckerman? Get your daddy onto us? Oh wait, you've tried that already and that didn't turn out well and Santana, your bro-" Cos stared evilly but was cut off by an angry growl from Puck.

"Don't you dare talk about my dad or Santana's brother." Puck lunged at Cos, punching him square in the jaw effectively causing Cos to drop me to the floor. As soon as Puck landed one more punch to Cos, we took us running.

"Split up. I will meet you at your house or something." Puck told me, breathless before breaking off into a different direction. I looked back to see Cos had some people with him and were running after us.

I was definitely smaller than the guys but I used that as an advantage. I used my small frame to dodge objects and I was faster than them too. I climbed over a fence before hauling myself up onto a roof. I jumped from roof to roof before stopping. I looked back to see three guys following my lead. Fuck! I thought I had lost them!

I jumped down into the backyard of some random house before jumping over the fence so I was back on the streets. I sprinted down the street and went into an old abandoned factory building. There was boxes every where which gave me plenty of places to hide but before I could hide anywhere, the doors of the factory opened revealing Cos and two guys. Shit.

"Where are you going Santana? You have no brother to keep you safe now." Cos chuckled darkly, cornering me.

At Santiago's name, I tensed and froze.

"S-Santiago isn't dead, don't talk about him like he isn't here anymore!" I screamed at him which made him smirk. That just fuelled my anger.

"Well if he's not here, where is he? We could've left you and your family alone but no, Santiago had to go stuff up your life and by doing what he did. Maybe your little brother will turn out like him."

"He only did it because he thought it was the right thing to do and it was. Antonio is a good kid so don't bring him into this, ever. Now, leave me alone!" I yelled before trying to run past them but they just pushed me back up into the wall I was corned up against.

Cos and the two strangers took out their pocket knife and smiled darkly. My knees felt week and I felt like I was going to pass out because I had so much fear and anger in me right now.

I closed my eyes tightly when I felt cool metal of the knife's blade up against my throat and I gasped in fear. I opened my eyes and watched the knife travel down my throat and stop at my forearm. As soon as Cos pushed the some of the blade into my skin, I shrieked in pain. I pulled his hand away, along with the knife and kicked him in the balls before doing the same with the other two guys. Good. I hope all three of them can't reproduce and bring mini versions of them to this earth.

I ran out of the factory and straight home as quick as I can. Blood was trickling down my arm from the small wound but as soon as I opened the front door to my house, I was greeted by Puck, Quinn and Sam looking at me with concerned eyes which made me smile instead of wince in pain.

"Your bleeding!" Quinn fussed over me.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Q" I rolled my eyes at her while she ran into my bathroom and came back with some alcohol (the one that helps with cuts and wounds), a cloth and a bandage. "Get a band aid, not a bandage. The cuts not that big so stop freaking out. I bet it won't even leave a scar!"

Quinn huffed but went back into the bathroom and returned without the bandage but with a band aid. She guided me to the couch and crouched down between my legs with my arm in her hand.

"Ladies, that's hot." Puck winked at us. Quinn glared at him but I just shrugged and winked at Quinn.

"Shut up Puck." Sam hit him across the back of the head.

Quinn dabbed the alcohol coated cloth on my wound, making me hiss out in pain.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking hell! Shove a fucking burger up your fucking asshole!" I grunted out unattractively.

Puck, Sam and Quinn were trying to stifle their laughter unsuccessfully which made me laugh along with them. Quinn put a band aid on the cut and kissed it lightly like my mum used to do when I was little.

"Thanks Q." I muttered with a genuine smile. She nodded and returned the smile before putting the things away and throwing the cloth in the bin. "Let's pretend this never happened." I suggested in which they nodded in agreement.

"Hey Satan." Mercedes answered her phone.

"Hey Aretha. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to a preppy sleepover tomorrow with Quinn and I?" I asked, hope laced in my voice. Quinn, Puck and Sam went home half an hour ago so I was sitting on the couch by myself. Antonio was already asleep.

"Oh, hell to the no Satan! Why are you going to the preppy sleepover? They are **preppies**."

"Just come Big Mamma. I will buy you tots."

"Fine! I'm not going for you, I'm going for the tots. It better be good S. I need to go get some beauty sleep. Bye." Mercedes said before hanging up.

Tomorrow is going to be a fun night!

**Author's note:**

**Sorry about the Pezberry in this chapter but I wanted people at the school to know Santana is a lesbian and that she doesn't care who else knows. I also wanted some jealous Britt in it. (:**

**Let me know if you want Quinn and Rachel together or Quinn and Puck because I think both are cute!**

**Chapter seven= sleepover! (:**

**-Em**


	7. Chapter 7- Sleepover

Chapter Seven- Sleepover

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope I'm doing an alright job with this story since it's my first story. I hope you like this chapter! (:**

Life is so different when someone is taken away from you. It changes your daily routine and spins you into a world of chaos. It feels like you've been dragged underwater and held there. No matter how hard you try to swim back to the surface, you're stuck. You start to suffocate and everything around you starts getting blurry. You just want to die already so maybe, just maybe, you could be with the person that was taken away from you.

That's how I felt when Santiago was taken away from me. Everyone talks about him like he's dead but he isn't! They say they miss him so much and that I couldn't understand how much they missed him because I was just his little sister and that everyone wanted their siblings gone. Santiago and I were different. We loved hanging out with each other and we seeked out each other for advice. We were best friends and no one could deny how unbreakable our bond was.

He taught me so much about the world and he was the most genuine guy I've ever known but people screw you over no matter how nice you are. Santiago got screwed over by his mates. He made the right decision but he was still taken away instead of them. I don't know where he is but I know he will be back one day. I have a feeling he will and that day will be one of the best days of my life.

"Santanita, what's wrong?" Mum snapped me out of my daydreaming.

I hadn't noticed the tears that were falling down my cheeks but I quickly wiped them away.

"Nothing, mami. I have to go to a preppy party now though. Mercedes should be at Quinn's house waiting for me." I told her, standing up from where I was originally sitting on the couch and grabbing my duffel bag.

"You actually made friends?" Mum asked in mock disbelief.

"Yes mami." I rolled my eyes before hugging her tightly.

"Have fun but don't go to the party if you're just going to wreck it. Make some friends." Mum told me before I left the house and walked to Mercedes house that was a couple of blocks away.

I hope it didn't look like I had been crying because that's the last thing I want my friends to see. I just want a fun, stress free night tonight and thinking about my older brother won't help.

I walked into Mercedes house without knocking and went straight to her room. I walked into the room to see Quinn and Mercedes playing monopoly. Who the hell plays monopoly anymore?

"Why are you guys playing monopoly?" I asked them as I sat down next to Quinn on the bed.

"Because you took so fucking long! I swear girl you take two hours just to find something to wear." Mercedes whined.

"Whatever Aretha. Let's go." I said boredly, walking back out of the house and getting into the back seat of Mercedes' car.

Mercedes and Quinn came out five minutes later and got into the front seat. They didn't seem that happy about going to a preppy party but they will get over it.

When we pulled up at Hannah's house, we all gasped in shock. It was a freaking mansion! It was one of the biggest houses on the street. We got out of the car and walked into the big house and was met with no one.

Suddenly, a blonde older woman came out of nowhere and told us the girls were upstairs on the third level so we hesitantly made our way upstairs.

Photos of Hannah and her family filled the walls along with paintings and other decorations. My house was like a shed compared to this house. The bathroom was probably the same size of my room.

As soon as we stepped onto the third floor, we saw a massive group of girls in tank tops and really short pj shorts. I almost fell over when I saw Brittany. She was in a white tank top that made her boobs look awesome and baby blue short pj shorts that showed off her gorgeous legs. She looked so hot! I tried to look around at other girls but my eyes always ended up landing on her.

I have got to get her out of my head! I'm supposed to hate her not have a crush on her! Wait, I haven't got a crush on her! Santana Lopez does not do feelings. Especially with preppies.

This sleepover sucks. Mercedes is hanging out with an asian girl named Tina and Quinn is in the corner of the room whispering with the dwarf. I don't know what Quinn ate for dinner but she has be sick or something if she is actually willing talking to Rachel Berry. I'm sitting alone in a corner watching the other girls. Yes, it sounds creepy but their hot so I don't give a fuck. Hot girls equal Lopez perving. Kassi has been sending me winks and flirtatious looks ever since I arrived a couple of hours ago and I've been tempted to go over but something is stopping me.

Brittany.

I can't get her out of my mind or out of my sight. She is sitting with Sugar and Kassi giggling about whatever preppy girls giggle about and I feel my stomach tightening in a bad way. Its not jealousy… is it? Maybe I'm just jealous that Brittany is hanging out with some of the only friends I have at this school. Yep, that must be it.

Shit. Lady Hummel is coming over to me. He is wearing the same thing as the other girls here and it's not the best sight… At least he shaved his legs.

"Hey Santana. They are going to play truth or dare now so they asked me to ask you if you wanted to join in." Kurt asked with a cautious smile.

"Um, sure Lady Hummel." I stood up and joined the large circle that was slowly forming.

I sat in between Kassi and Quinn who decided to join the game too. I looked across the circle and saw Hannah give me a wink so I gave her a small smile in return before trying to find Brittany in the circle. When I saw her she was already staring at me. Blue eyes met with my brown eyes and I instantly got lost in them.

"Truth or dare Santana?" Hannah asked me suddenly, snapping me out of my staring contest with Brittany.

"Dare." I responded confidently making everyone cheer.

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear and wear just your underwear for the rest of the night." Hannah told me, her eyes glazed over in arousal.

I inwardly rolled my eyes at her obviousness before stripping out of everything but my red lacy bra and panties. I heard a few girls gasp which made me smirk. Brittany was looking at my body like she was going to jump me at any second.

The game went on for a bit with the dares getting more daring each time. I didn't mind at all and I was hanging to get my mack on with someone. When it was Kassi's turn, she looked at me with bedroom eyes before smirking.

She dared me to kiss her which made everyone's eyes widen except mine and Kassi's. I crawled over seductively, giving everyone behind me a nice view of my ass, and straddled her lap. I dove in to kiss her, quickly slipping my tongue into her mouth. Her hands landed on my ass and squeezed so I slowly traveled my hands up her stomach and groped at her boobs.

We were grinding into each other and moaning until suddenly I was pulled off Kassi roughly. I looked up to see Brittany standing there with a furious look on her face which confused the hell out of me. Kassi shot up and shoved Brittany.

"What the hell is your problem Pierce?" Kassi growled, getting all up in Brittany's face.

"I don't think your boyfriend would like this Kass or have you forgotten that you're into boys?" Brittany questioned her with a smirk.

Kassi lunged at Brittany and it was like my body moved on a natural instinct to protect Brittany. I threw myself forward and grabbed Kassi's waist, pulling her back into me with a growl. Everyone looked at me with a stunned expression, even Kassi stopped.

"Um, let's go to sleep?" Hanna suggested awkwardly, everyone nodding in agreement.

Thank god for Hanna's save because I was about to rip Kassi's head off if she even touched my girl. Uh, I mean Brittany.

We all spread out in different rooms and unfortunately Rachel was in our room. It was Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Sugar, Hummel, Rachel, Brittany and I. I was surprised to see our room full of mattresses on the ground instead of a couple of beds and I couldn't help think how awesome this house was.

"Shotgun that mattress!" I exclaimed childishly and threw my duffel bag on it.

"But that's the biggest one." Quinn pouted, throwing the duffel bag onto the mattress across from mine.

"Suck it up princess."

"Shut up dick head."

"You're the one into dick."

"You're the one who acts like a dick."

"Will you two shut up and stop talking about dicks?" Mercedes rolled her eyes at us.

"Quinn started it." I whined like a two year old.

"You did asshole." Quinn bit back.

"Do you really want to do this again?" I rolled my eyes.

Quinn threw a pillow at my head instead of answering which made me giggle. I love when Quinn and I fight. It always amuses me.

"Love ya Quinnie the poo." I giggle.

"Shut up."

Surprisingly Rachel took the mattress right next to Quinn's. Quinn's face lit up causing Rachel to blush. Something was going on there and I plan to find out before Quinn gets involved with the most annoying person in the world. Brittany set her bag hesitantly on the mattress next to mine and I felt my insides heating up.

"I hope you don't mind me sleeping here. Rach ditched me to sleep next to Quinn." Brittany said nervously. I was about to make a smart ass comment but Quinn looked at me with a warning look so I just sighed deeply and muttered out 'go for it'.

"So, why are here lady Hummel?" I ask Kurt, trying to make conversation.

"I'm gay so the girls assume I want to hang out with the girls so here I am. I don't mind one bit though." Kurt shrugged.

"I'm gay too and I don't get invited to the boys house for their outings and neither does Quinn."

"The boys always invite you to their outings! You exactly like them and what do you mean neither does Quinn?" Quinn butted in.

"Well, I'm not too sure you're into dicks anymore."

"You thought I was like two minutes ago."

"Yeah, until I started to think you and probably your lady bits got a bit too excited when man hands claimed the mattress next to you. No funny business kids and as I always say to you, always use protection. We wouldn't want Berry knocking you up and you having mini dwarfs." I smirk at Quinn and Rachel's bright red faces.

"Girls can't knock other girls up Santana!" Rachel informed me making everyone internally face palm.

"There is something called sarcasm, hobbit." I roll my eyes which made her blush harder.

"Don't be mean to her." Quinn warned me sternly.

"Already whipped? Geez Berry your good." I mock.

Quinn and Rachel ignored my comment and settled into bed while Mercedes, Kurt, Sugar and Tina chatted in the corner. I just realized now that I still only had my bra and panties on. My dare was to stay in it for the rest of the night so I guess this is what I'm going to be sleeping in.

"I'm going to sleep gurls. I need my beauty sleep to look like my usual hot self. Good night ladies." Mercedes announced before turning off the lights. Quinn and Rachel cuddled up on Quinn's mattress and were whispering to each other, Mercedes went to sleep and Tina, Sugar, Kurt and Brittany laid down on their mattresses to try to get some sleep. I laid down under the covers and shut my eyes.

I felt the mattress dip next to me so I opened my eyes and was met with the beautiful blue eyes that I have been thinking about most of the night. I looked at her with a confused look as she joined me under the covers.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Cuddling." She simply shrugged as she moved closer to me.

I was frozen in shock. Why would she want to cuddle with the girl that put her through hell for nothing? I felt her tug my arm and put it around her as she snuggled into me. Her head was rested on my barely covered chest; she had one arm around my bare stomach and one leg thrown over my own leg. My skin felt like it was on fire at her touch. I'm pretty sure she could hear how fast my heart was beating as it was beating so hard and fast that it seemed like it was going to burst out of my chest. I was always a cuddler but with Brittany, I was nervous.

"Why are you cuddling with me?" I managed to choke out. She looked up to me with a smile.

"Because you remind me of a big teddy bear." She giggled. "When you were mean to me I thought it was because you hated me but I know it's because you're at a new school and you're just scared. I could see it in your eyes even if you didn't know it." I was taken back by her straight forwardness.

I didn't know what to say back to that. I'm usually a hard person to read and I try my best to not let people get past my walls but Brittany somehow managed too without me even knowing.

I looked down to see her still looking at me. Our eyes locked and it felt like we were staring deep into each others eyes for hours before Brittany finally broke my gaze to glance down at my lips. Automatically, I licked my lips to wet them. Brittany's eyes returned to my eyes before bringing her hand up to cup my cheek. I froze as her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned in.

When her soft lips pressed gently against mine, I closed my eyes and saw fireworks. Tingles were sent through my body and butterflies were flying around in my stomach. I couldn't help but rest my hand on the back of her neck and pull her head closer. Our lips moved together gracefully and soon our tongues were dancing together. I let out a moan as she bit my lip, tugging on it before pulling away for air.

"Wow." Brittany giggled. I just stared at her with wide eyes. She just ignored to look, kissed my lips one more time before settling her head back on my chest like nothing happened.

Brittany's breathing evened out as she fell asleep so I relaxed and held her body closer. I don't know why she kissed me or why I kissed her back but it felt right. It felt good. No one has ever made me feel like that over one kiss and honestly, it scared the crap out of me. She had never hinted that she liked me in any way but now she's cuddling and kissing me. Was this some sort of joke?

I was so fucking confused but I know one thing:

I was falling for a preppy. Hard.

**Thanks for reading! (: Review if you have the time!**

**I really like Faberry so I will most likely make Rachel and Quinn a couple and not Puck and Quinn. Sorry if anyone wanted Puck and Quinn but I think Faberry is so freaking cute!**

**-Em**


	8. Chapter 8- Duet Partner

Chapter Eight- Duet Partner

I haven't talked to Brittany since Saturday. When she woke up it was beyond awkward between us and now its Monday. I have felt her eyes on me all day but I can't bring myself to look back at her. I'm dreading glee club in five minutes.

All Weekend I have been thinking about my feelings towards Brittany and it hasn't helped me at all because I'm still confused as fuck. Did she like me? Do I like her? Was she just messing around to see how I would react? Or was she dared to do it?

I have been standing in the hall way in front of the choir room for twenty minutes now and I haven't had the courage to go inside. I had five more minutes to get inside or I will be late. Brittany hasn't arrived yet because I have been watching the door. What should I act like? Like it didn't happen? Awkward? Flirty?

I heard footsteps down the hall way so I sprinted into the room and took a seat at the front next to Sebastian. Everyone was looking at me like I had grown another head but I just ignored the looks.

"Flirty, awkward, friendly or mean?" I whispered to Sebastian.

"Flirty?" He replied after a couple of seconds with confusion laced in his voice.

Flirty it is then. As soon as Brittany walked into the room, I sent her a wink and a smirk that had her blushing in seconds. As she went to walk past me to her usual seat next to Rachel, I grabbed her waist and tugged her down onto my lap so she was straddling me. Everyone, including Brittany looked at me in shock as I wrapped both of my arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to me. I heard Sebastian chuckle quietly next to me when he finally realized what I had meant before.

"Santana, I don't think that's very… appropriate." Mr. S coughs awkwardly as he comes into the room.

"She loves it." I smirked when she didn't fight against me.

I took it as a good sign so I slowly traveled my hands down to her ass and pulled her even closer. She gasped when our chests touched and her breathing picked up. I was trying to control my own breathing but failing as my chest heaved. Brittany's eyes were glazed over in arousal and I'm guessing mine were too. I leant in slowly and pressed a kiss on the side of her neck which made her shudder.

I was trying my hardest to control the tingling in lower stomach as I kissed her neck in front of the whole glee club. I could hear the teacher's protests but I ignored him. Brittany was letting quiet little moans out into my ear so only I heard them which was just turning me on even more. I made my way up her neck until I got to her lips where I lingered just above them.

Slowly, I swiped my tongue across her upper lip which caused her to moan rather loudly, the whole glee club hearing it. That's when the teacher pulled Brittany off me gently, glaring at me. I was so turned on right now. If Brittany kissed me I probably would've came on the spot.

Mr. S moved Brittany to the other side of the room before he got on with the lesson. He was talking about doing duets or something like that but I wasn't really listening. I can't believe I just did that. I have never been more turned on in my life and Brittany didn't even do anything to me! My feelings were all over the place. Did I have a crush on her? It is possible but maybe I just want to get in her pants. Once I get in her pants all these feelings will go away hopefully.

"So, you have until Friday to find a duet partner and perform a song in front of the class. Good luck everyone! I expect to see you all here tomorrow after school as usual. You're dismissed." Mr. S told us quickly before rushing out of the door.

Everyone started getting up and heading for the door so I quickly followed, trying to avoid the awkward confrontation that was bound to happen with Brittany. Just as I was about to leave the room, a hand caught my wrist and tugged me back. My first instinct was to turn around and punch the person but I recognized the slender fingers straight away.

I turned around reluctantly as Brittany let go of my wrist. Everyone was gone now except us.

"Did you need something?" I asked, sounding more annoyed than I felt.

"Why did you do that? You were avoiding me all day and now you're all over me. You're a really confusing person San." Brittany pouted. My stomach tingled when she said San. No one calls me that but it sounded good coming from her mouth.

"You kissed me Saturday night so you're the confusing one." I argued back.

She surprisingly stayed silent like she didn't know what to say. Maybe she thought it was a mistake and she was just mucking around but I didn't want her to think it was a mistake for some reason. It felt good kissing her, better than anyone I have ever kissed before and honestly I didn't want the feelings that are so confusing to me right now to go away. She made me, the cold heartless bitch, have feelings.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable today. I don't usually apologize to people so you should feel honoured right now." I muttered which made her smile softly.

"Do you want to be my duet partner?" Brittany asked randomly, hope laced in his voice. I nodded dumbly which made her squeal loudly in excitement "Awesome! I was going to be partners with Rachel but she thinks my voice is no match for her. She still wants me to help practise with her today after school so do you want to come to my house to practise with us?"

"I kinda told Quinn that I would hang out with her after school and hanging out with a hobbit that doesn't shut up doesn't sound like something I would do after school."

"Please San! I promise it won't be that bad and you can bring Quinn along if you want because you said they had a thing for each other." Brittany pouted and it was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Not even the most cold hearted person could say no to that face. I just wanted to kiss the pout away.

"Fine but you have to pick up Quinn from my old school on the way to your house." I sighed in defeat. She nodded furiously and giggled in excitement.

xxxxxx

I sat shot gun with Brittany driving and Rachel in the backseat ranting about how bad the music we were playing was just because it wasn't Broadway. I had the urge to reach over and punch her in the nose. Thankfully, my old school was just around the corner so I could get out of the car and away from her.

Brittany pulled up into the parking lot where almost every student was looking at her because clearly with a car like hers, she wasn't from around here. I got out of the car followed by Brittany and Rachel and immediately people's eyes in the parking lot found the ground way more interesting than it was just a second ago. The unmistakable smug feeling of power came over to me and it felt just like old times.

"Santana!" Puck and Sam came running out of the crappy run down building and towards me and squishing me in a hug.

"Ew. Get off dick heads." I giggle and push them off me.

"What brings you back here? Did you miss us that much?" Puck teased, ruffling my hair. I swatted his hand away before punching him in the arm.

"I'm here to pick up Quinn so Britts and I can keep Quinn's lover occupied."

"Quinn has a lover? Who is he?" Puck asked, his voice cracking. Woops. I forgot Puck liked Quinn and now I just broke his heart.

"Uh, it's a she. Its that dwarf over there." I pointed to Rachel and he looked at her with a glare that could kill.

"Quinn should be out soon. She got kept back." Sam told me, changing the subject sensing the quickly rising tension. I nodded briefly before looking around at the students. Brittany and Rachel were getting glares as they stood uncomfortably by the car.

I saw Mercedes, Blaine and Matt came across the parking lot towards me and hugged me tightly. Blaine and Matt are step brothers. Blaine dresses like a preppy and is over enthusiastic but we bond because of what we call our 'unicorn love'. Matt is a nice guy and a pretty good dancer so we get along pretty well.

"Where you heading to Santana? There is an awesome party tonight so you should come." Matt suggested but I just shook my head. I had already told Brittany I would practise with her and I really don't feel like partying tonight.

"I gotta practise for glee club."

"Glee club? Since when were you in glee club?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Since I pranked Blondie." I gestured towards Brittany.

"We should totally join! I wanna do glee club with you."

"Come past after school at some stage and I will see what we can do." I shrugged.

Finally, Quinn came out of the building and we made our way to Brittany's house. Her house was bigger than Hanna's house and I didn't think that was possible. When we got into her house her dad, also known as the principal, greeted me. I forgot that that he was Brittany's dad… awkward.

"Britt!" a young voice squealed followed by little feet pattering down the stairs.

A little girl with soft blonde curls, beautiful blue eyes and pale skin came running downstairs and my heart melted at the sight at Brittany bopping the little girl on the nose and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Jamie. This is Santana and Quinn." Brittany introduced us. I guess Jamie already knew Rachel.

Jamie looked at us shyly before inching closer to me. She reached out and grabbed my hand, tugging on it slightly so I crouched down in front of her.

"You're pretty." She stated bashfully.

"Not as pretty as you kiddo. You look like your sisters and if you grow up to look like them then you're going to be the prettiest girl in the world." I smiled softly at her and a blush spread across her face.

"Come on San. Let's go practise." Brittany tugged me up with a goofy grin planted on her face.

We went to a massive room with mirrors planted across an entire wall, ballet bars, guitars, a piano and drums. Score! I played guitar, piano and drums because Santiago taught me how to when I was younger. He thought I would do that in my free time so I will stay out trouble but I still always got in trouble. He always hated me getting in trouble but once I got in trouble because of him.

It was the scariest moment of my life. I was only ten and that was the first time I had ever held a gun and shot someone.

_*flashback to ten year old Santana*_

"_Santana, what are you doing here?" Santiago hissed when he found me hiding behind a car. _

_I had followed him and his mates a couple of blocks away from the house because I was curious of where they were going in the middle of the night. They ended up in a street next to an auto shop where a couple of guys were hanging out in front of it. I had accidently fallen over and that was how Santiago had found me._

"_Hey midget. I guess your gonna lose your shooting virginity tonight." Cos smirked, tossing a gun into my hands._

_I didn't know what he meant so I just looked at Santiago with wide fearful eyes. He looked back at me with a sympathetic look which made my fingers tremble around the gun. _

"_Do you see that guy there?" Cos grabbed my shoulders and turned me in the direction of one of the guys that was standing around the front of the auto shop. I nodded quickly, my body frozen in fear. "Aim the gun at his head and pull the trigger." Cos ordered me. _

_Santiago pushed Cos off me angrily and tried to get to me but Cos held him back with an evil smirk planted across his face._

_I lifted the gun up and aimed it at my targets head. With trembling fingers, I hesitantly pulled the trigger and the gun jerked back from the impact of the bullet shooting out. Seconds later, the guy yelled in pain before dropping down to the floor. That's when a whole gang of guys came out of the auto shop yelling and gun shots started._

_I couldn't move. I was stuck to the spot while Santiago's mates were running off and getting shot. I was going to die if I didn't move but I was paralysed with fear and shock. I started sobbing as I looked at the dead body. What have I done? _

"_Santana!" Santiago yelled and picked me up. He sprinted off with me in his arms but I was still in shock. I just killed someone. They probably had a family and I just took his life. I sobbed into his chest as his chest as he dodged bodies and bullets._

_I started feeling dizzy and I had the urge to throw up. Everything around me went black around me and that's the last thing I remembered._

_*end of flashback*_

I I snapped out of daydreaming and walked over to the instruments. I picked up the guitar and started strumming to no particular tune. Brittany and Rachel looked at me with shocked looks but Quinn just smirked.

"She knows how to play drums and piano too. Talented as fuck." Quinn winked at me.

"What song do you wanna do Britt?" I asked Brittany.

"Um, I'm not sure." She bit her lip while she thought of a song and I could feel myself getting turned on again. Damn. She must have noticed that I was squirming a bit because she walked over to me slowly and leant in so her mouth was next to my ear, her lips brushing against my ear. "If we can find a song today. You can always come back tomorrow alone." She whispered in my ear in a low voice which sent shivers down my spine.

"Ugh, y-yeah o-okay." I stuttered when she pulled away.

I have a feeling that I'm going to stall today with the song just to see what was going to happen after school tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Review! (:**

**I was planning for them to have some sort of sexual interaction next chapter but I'm not sure if it's too soon. Let me know what you think.**

**-Em **


End file.
